Una pequeña mentira blanca
by Jazmin-Hanako
Summary: KaraTodo Todo estaba cayendo en picada ¿cómo había terminado así? Mejor dicho ¿cómo dejo que esto se saliera de control? se supone que no iba a terminar así


Esta version a sido editada y resubida, corrigiendo los errores que pude encontrar  
Asi que espero puedan disfrutarlo xD  
Tal vez me ponga las pilas para subir el siguiente capitulo pronto :'3

* * *

Todo estaba cayendo en picada ¿cómo había terminado así?

Mejor dicho ¿cómo dejo que esto se saliera de control? se supone que no iba a terminar así

-k-karamatsu nii-san yo...-

Era ahora o nunca, dejarlo salir todo o simplemente seguir callado

\- 2 MESES ATRÁS -

Todomatsu estaba llevando una jarra de pastillas que te volvían una mujer dulce y hermosa. No era porque las necesitaba si no que el doctor le pidió que las escondiera por si a ciertos individuos se les ocurría utilizarlas otra vez.

 _Pero ¿por qué yo?_

 _Ugh que molesto es esto, encima pesa mucho. ¿Que se supone haga con esto?_

Todomatsu se quejaba silenciosamente cuando unas voces captaron su atención. Al otro lado del puente estaba su hermano karamatsu con...

 _Ehhh... ¿EHHHHHH?_

Había una chica, bastante bonita, charlaba alegremente con el doloroso de su hermano. ¿Acaso sus ojos le engañaban? no, no podía ser, lo que nunca creía que iba a pasar estaba pasando

 _n-no! tengo que hacer algo ¡lo que sea!_

Ahí fue cuando vio el frasco que llevaba en sus manos. Podría ser descabellado pero era la única forma ¿verdad?

Karamatsu estaba en el cielo, por fin, una karamatsu girl estaba enfrente de él y ¡le estaba hablando!

La vida no podía ser mejor, sus encantos habían dado frutos.

-AUXILIO, ALGUIEN QUIEN SEA-

-huh?-

Karamatsu se dio media vuelta y vio a una joven de pelo castaño atado en una trenza, con un vestido color rosa pastel, una boina y un chalequito blanco de lana. Ella se acercó asustada

-disculpa ¿eres la dueña de un auto rojo?-

-si...-

-es terrible, alguien choco su auto y se ha prendido fuego!-

-QUE?-

Karamatsu la vio correr asustada y él estaba por seguirle, pero, fue detenido por esa jovencita que le sonreía

-¿estás bien?-

-huh? oh! but my karamatsu girl siempre lo estoy~~~~~~-

Haciendo una de sus poses dolorosas, la chica solo rio e hizo una pequeña reverencia, levantando un poco su pollera

-mi nombre es todoko~ un gusto ~-

-matsuno, matsuno karamatsu-

Enseguida se había olvidado de la otra chica, la que tenía enfrente era mucho más bonita, dulce y tenía unas bellas mejillas rosadas que se inflaban cada vez que sonreía. Karamatsu estaba deleitado, después de presentarse ella lo invito a tomar un helado y charlaron una hora entera. Nunca había hablado con una chica tan simpática e incluso le interesaba lo que el decía, nadie le había prestado tanta atención en su vida, ni siquiera sus hermanos.

\- uh oh! ya debería irme, karamatsu-san fue un placer-

-o-oh yo... si.. U-umm!-

Le agarra del brazo suavemente y respiro hondo, no podía dejar que se le fuera solo así ¡tenía que decir algo!

-Todoko-san! ¿Podríamos vernos aquí otra vez mañana?-

Ella lo mira por in momento, pestañea, y luego ríe un poquito

-creí que nunca me lo pedirías~~~-

-e-enserio!? U-umm!-

Karamatsu estaba rojo, oculto su emoción detrás de sus anteojos negros mientras recomponía su compostura

-heh por supuesto my karamatsu girl, puedes llamarme kara-

Ella rio y giro un momento para darle la espalda y empezar a caminar

-puedes llamarme totty~-

Él se sorprendió un poco

 _Totty... Qué curioso, ese es el sobrenombre de todomatsu  
_

Todomatsu corría lo más que podía mientras sentía como la medicina empezaba a dejar de surgir efecto. Se escondió detrás de un arbusto donde su ropa estaba doblada

 _Hay no... que hice!?_

La velocidad con la que consiguió ropa de una amiga y consumió la pastilla fue inhumana. El pánico de que su hermano llegara a conseguir una novia, lo llevo a hacer esto.

Todomatsu respiro profundo mientras re acomodaba sus ideas ¿qué es lo que haría ahora?

 _La forma con la que me vio..._

Nunca, en su vida, había conseguido que karamatsu lo viera así. Con tanto amor, no maternal, si no amor puro como si enfrente del estuviera lo más hermoso de todo el universo. Todomatsu quería que siguiera mirándolo así, solo a él, pero….

 _Bueno, solo será una pequeña cita_

Dice riendo un poco mientras camina por el parque con una bolsa en su mano. Solo será una pequeña cita, luego le diría una pequeña mentira

"Debo volver a mi pueblo"

"Me quedan pocos días de vida y acabo de enterarme"

"En realidad estoy comprometida con un hombre que no amo y que mis padres escogieron para mi"

SIP! Algunas de esas funcionara perfectamente, nada podría salir mal

-unas horas más tarde-

-Y ENTONCES LA VI. Hermosa como un ángel, cabellos castaños y unos labios dulces y rosados postrados en la cara MAS hermosa que haya visto-

-¿Acaso estás hablando de una estrella porno?-

karamatsu estaba arriba del sofá haciendo una ridícula pose mientras los demás lo veían con intriga. Karamatsu baja del sofá y mira a todomatsu, quien fue el que hablo.

-No my burazah, era real, más real que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo-

-Tsk seguro te pegaste en la cabeza y viste una alucinación, deberíamos comprobarlo ¿no?-

Dice ichimatsu mientras una sonrisa malévola se muestra en su cara. Osomatsu solo se ríe mientras karamatsu sigue relatando el encuentro con su "ángel".

 _q-que alguien lo detenga ¡por favor!_

Todomatsu estaba completamente rojo y miraba sus pies sin poder hacer contacto visual con ninguno de sus hermanos. ¿Cómo podría serlo? Estaba escuchando cada uno de los cumplidos que su hermano, la persona que más amaba, le estaba dando y el muy estúpido ni se había dado cuenta de quién era esa chica

 _Solo era yo con pestañas y pelo largo ¡idiota!_

Si, Se había sacado una foto para poder verse y realmente parecía una chica. Nunca había notado que su cara podía ser tan femenina ¿todos sus hermanos tendrían esa misma facción? no, imposible, serian sextillizos pero incluso él puede ver algunas diferencias notables en la contextura física de cada uno, claro, no es karamatsu que quien sabe cómo reconoce a cada uno por el pelo, contextura de cara, piel, cuerpo, voz y quien sabe mas, a veces daba algo de miedo.

-¿Todomatsu?-

Levanta la cabeza algo sorprendido y se giró a ver a su hermano mayor.

-¿S-sucede algo osomatsu-niisan?-

-Hmm… estas algo callado ¿No tienes algo que decirle a karamatsu sobre su novia falsa?-

-Ya te dije burazah, my angel no es nada falso-

-¿y-y como sabes siquiera si a ella le gustas? Tal vez hizo eso por que odiaba a esa mujer-

Karamatsu solo sonrió mientras veía a todomatsu

-Lo vi en sus ojos, sus sentimientos eran puros-

Todos los demás rompieron en una risa, pero totty solo pudo salir corriendo, sonrojado de la vergüenza

 _E-ese idiota…._


End file.
